


Trick or Treat

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Punishment, Rule Breaking, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: Leo gets into the Halloween spirit with Mikey’s help





	

Leo had never been a huge fan of Halloween. He didn’t like to eat a lot of candy and vandalism always increased dramatically around this time of year. The only redeeming tradition that Halloween had as far as Leo was concerned was the costumes.

This year Raph was dressed up as a biker and Don was wearing a lab coat in imitation as a mad scientist. Mikey had tied some miniature ninja gear onto Klunk and even Leo had put on his cloak from South America to make his brothers happy. Despite this, it was only Mikey’s costume that made Leo see the appeal of the holiday.

Mikey was wearing a sexy school girl’s outfit complete with Mary Jane shoes and his bandana tied in a bow. The top of the outfit plunged down to reveal the top of Mikey’s plastron that on any other day would have been no big deal but in this costume looked quite erotic. The ruffled sleeves clung to his biceps showing off the lean muscles underneath.

Leo’s favorite part of Mikey’s costume though had to be the skirt. There were white lace ruffles underneath the plaid top that caused the skirt to bounce every time Mikey flounced around the room. It was also so short that Leo could clearly see his tail peeking out from beneath the lace as well as the bottom curve of his ass every time he bent over to pick something up.

Watching his little brother prance around the lair pretending to knock things over so he could pick them up again was beginning to create a big problem for Leo. He could feel his groin heating up from the blood that was being directed there from his brain and the slit that housed his cock was starting to bulge out, straining to hold back his growing erection. His one saving grace was that his cloak hid this development from his brothers.

It was getting more and more difficult to keep his growing desired in check but Leo knew that if he could manage it than he would be well rewarded. Don and Master Splinter planned on going over to April’s to hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters and Raph was going to hang out with Casey and roam the street looking for anyone terrorizing the trick-or-treaters.

Mikey had decided to stay behind in the lair and watch a monster movie marathon that was going to be on tonight and he didn’t want to miss it. This meant that Leo would have both the lair and Mikey all to himself.

After saying goodbye to his family Mikey went to the kitchen to start preparing all the snacks that he wanted to eat while watching his movies. He didn’t want to have to make an emergency popcorn run in the middle of a good part. While he was busy, Leo said goodbye to the rest of their family as they headed off to their own destinations for the night.

Once he was sure that everyone was gone and that he was alone in the lair with Mikey, Leo slipped over to the kitchen to watch him get things together. Making sure to stay to the shadows so that he wouldn’t be seen Leo waited and watched. All he needed was for Mikey to make one little mistake and then he could put his plan into action. One tiny mistake and then he could pounce.

Leo didn’t have to wait long before he saw Mikey committing an infraction. When the popcorn was done popping he slammed the microwave door closed behind him instead of gently closing it like he had been told countless times before. This was Leo’s cue to leave the shadows and set in motion the rest of his plan.

“Michelangelo!” Leo said loudly startling his little brother. “How many times have we told you not to slam the microwave door when you’re done with it?”

Mikey glanced at the door in confusion. “Nothing broke,” Mikey stated simply. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem is that you know the rule and yet you deliberately broke it,” Leo said as he walked towards Mikey, backing him up against the counter. “Breaking the rules deserves punishment. I think no monster movies would be fair.”

Mikey’s eyes widened in shock. He had been waiting weeks to watch these movies and now he wasn’t going to get to see them. There had to be something that he could do to convince his older brother to let him watch the movies.

Putting his best puppy dog eyes on display Mikey pleaded with his brother. “Leo please,” Mikey begged. “I’ve been waiting so long to watch those movies. I’ll do anything that you want. Just please pick something else.”

Leo raised a hand to his chin and pretended to ponder for a moment. He really just wanted to watch Mikey squirm and become more anxious and willing to do whatever he asked of him. When it looked like tears were starting to form in the corners of Mikey’s eyes Leo finally relented.  
“Follow me,” he ordered before turning around and stalking out of the kitchen.

He didn’t turn to see if Mikey was following behind him. He just trusted that his threat would be enough to elicit compliance. If it wasn’t he could always find another way of getting what he wanted.

Walking into the living room, Leo took a seat in the middle of the couch making sure that his legs hung over the side. Mikey had followed closely on his heels and was now standing nervously in front of him waiting for instructions on how he was to be punished for his infraction of slamming the microwave door closed. Leo couldn’t help the lecherous grin that took up residence on his face as he calmly patted his lap.

“If you are going to act out like a child than I am going to punish you like one,” Leo told him. “If you want to watch your movies then lay on my lap so that I may give you your spanking.”

Mikey’s eyes widened in shock when he heard what he would have to do. He hesitated for a moment but when he remembered what was at stake he dropped to his knees and laid his plastron across Leo’s lap. He jumped a bit when Leo took hold of his hands and crossed them behind his shell at the wrists and didn’t let go. He was now effectively pinned.

“Don’t want you falling off now do we?” Leo asked slyly.

Mikey shook his head as he waited for Leo to begin his chastisement. He couldn’t help but flinch a bit as Leo used his fingertips to draw invisible patterns along his rump. Just as Mikey was beginning to relax Leo sudden removed his hand and brought it back down with a sharp SLAP.

A sharp gasp sounded from Mikey’s mouth and his eyes widened in shock at the flash of pain that he felt on his backside. He didn’t get a chance to center himself before another slap landed on his other cheek.

Over and over Leo’s hand rained down onto Mikey’s ass with unerring accuracy. He was careful however not to cause too much pain. Pain wasn’t the point of the spanking. It was more to get Mikey used to his hands on his body, especially his more intimate areas.

When it seemed like Mikey was starting to become too sensitive to the slaps Leo left off and went back to drawing aimless patterns on the now slightly pinkish skin. Leo also felt the need to draw the spanking to a close because of the growing problem that he had which was helped with Mikey squirming right on top of his bulging slit.

If he wasn’t mistaken Mikey seemed to be getting aroused as well. His tail which at the beginning had been curled tightly against his body was starting to strain to not wiggle at Leo’s light caresses. There was also the fact that Leo was pretty sure that Mikey was trying to contain his own erection that was starting to bulge from his slit and rub against Leo’s leg.

The smaller turtle’s wiggling tail was proving to be too big of a temptation for Leo. With the same suddenness that he used for the first slap, Leo reached down to the tip and pinched it. This earned a yowl from Mikey and his cock lost the battle of remaining tucked in and dropped down into the open.

As soon as Leo felt Mikey’s cock rubbing against his leg he used his grip on Mikey’s wrists to pull him off of his lap so that he was now kneeling on the floor directly in front of Leo.

“You’re getting punished and you can’t even keep it in your shell?” Leo barked. “If you can’t even do that than I think I need find something else to keep your attention since a spanking doesn’t seem to be able to do it.”

Making sure that he had caught Mikey’s eyes, Leo slowly and deliberately spread his legs wide and let his own erection drop down into sight. Leo smirked when he saw Mikey’s mouth open when he saw the size of the dick in front of him.

“Not only did you slam the microwave door but you also did this,” Leo said indicating his dick. “You got it like this so you can help take care of it.”

“How am I going to do that?” Mikey asked, his eyes never straying from Leo’s large member.

“With your mouth,” Leo asked, his voice dropping an octave as he said that.

As Mikey bent close to Leo’s crotch he also reached one hand down to gasp his own erection. He hadn’t even made contact with his flesh before Leo’s hand snapped out and stopped him.

“No touching,” Leo ordered. “This is still part of your punishment. You don’t get any relief until I say you do.”

Morosely Mikey nodded in understanding before he hesitantly leaned forward and gave the tip of Leo’s cock a tentative lick. The shudder that traveled through Leo’s body told him that he had done something right. With a bit more confidence he ran his tongue from the base of Leo’s dick back up to the tip earning a deep, rumbling churr.

Despite the delicious sensations that Mikey’s tongue was causing it was not enough. Taking hold of the bow made out of Mikey’s bandana, Leo used that leverage to direct his brother’s movement and encourage him to take his full length into his mouth.

He went a little too fast however and Mikey gagged slightly when the cock hit the back of his throat. The tight, wet, heat along his most sensitive organ he was driving Leo crazy as he thrust deeply into the open mouth in front of him.

The only problem was that it was pushing Leo too close to his peak and he didn’t want all of this to end so soon. With a few last thrusts Leo drew himself out of Mikey’s mouth making sure to leave a streak of pre-come along his cheek.

“Very good,” Leo complemented huskily. “I think you deserve a reward for doing such a good job. Bend over onto your hands and knees.”

At this point Mikey himself was so hard that he was willing to do anything Leo commanded in order to get some relief for his own aching cock. Quickly Leo pulled out the bottle of lube that he had hidden under the couch cushion as soon as his family had left the lair.

Without waiting any longer he squirted some onto his fingers, lifted Mikey’s tail, and shoved one deep inside. He waited a moment once he was two knuckles deep to give Mikey a chance to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

Carefully Mikey pushed back indicating that he was ready for more. With that sign Leo quickly worked on prepping the smaller turtle going from one finger to two before lubing up his cock and pushing into Mikey’s open and ready ass.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of his brother Leo gripped his carapace so hard his knuckles were turning white. As much as he had loved being inside Mikey’s wet mouth it was nothing in comparison to his tight ass

At this point Leo knew that he wouldn’t last very long after all of the teasing that he had gone through since the moment he saw Mikey wearing his school girl costume. Since Mikey had been so good in taking his punishments Leo decided it was time for his reward.

Reaching down he took Mikey’s cock into his firm hand and started pumping it in time with his own thrusts. The added stimuli to his dick on top of Leo pounding relentlessly against his prostate caused Mikey to squirm, wiggle, and clench harder around the erection buried deeply in his body

The spanking and the blowjob from before had driven both of them high enough that their current position wasn’t going to last very long. Soon enough Leo’s thrusts were becoming harder and more erratic but he was determined that Mikey would get off first.

Using his thumb, Leo rubbed against the head of Mikey’s cock and earned a scream as Mikey came in a strong burst into his hand and all over the inside of his schoolgirl skirt. He had never cum so hard before and he felt like he was spilling his entire essence into Leo’s hand.

This caused a chain reaction of Mikey’s ass clenching down hard on Leo’s cock and drawing his own climax out of him. With roar of satisfaction and completion Leo spilled himself deeply into his brother painting his inner walls with his hot cum.

As Leo worked on coming down from his orgasmic high he found himself resting some of his weight on the shell in front of him, staying buried inside the hyper turtle. Once his legs no longer felt like they were made of jelly he pulled himself out of Mikey and sat back on the couch pulling Mikey with him onto his lap.

“Lick,” Leo said as he held up the hand that was covered with Mikey’s own cum.

Without question Mikey leaned forward and took the digits into his mouth and cleaned them off with his tongue. Once Leo’s hand was clean he settled back and rested his head onto Leo’s shoulder.

Using the hand that Mikey had just cleaned, Leo picked up the remote and turned on the tv just as the first movie of the all night marathon started. Mikey’s attention was instantly captured but he made no move to get off of Leo’s lap.

Leo let himself settle deeper into the worn cushions of the couch and wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist. The movies held no interest for Leo and he allowed his mind to wander as he aimlessly ran his hands over the skirt that barely covered Mikey’s thighs.

Halloween was not a holiday that had ever held any real interest for Leo. The candy held no interest and the vandalism was a huge turn off. The costumes were a definite upside and Leo was in full support of trick or treating. After all, his own trick had landed him a very sweet treat.


End file.
